El puente de los besos Otayurio Yuri on Ice
by KonohanaNatalie
Summary: Yuri sabía que esa jugada podría costarle esa incipiente amistad, o que, podría el enojo de Otabek provocar, pero, en medio de su ansiedad y deseo, las posibilidades favorables le hacían más soñar que pensar en un triste final...


Yuri sabía que esa jugada podría costarle esa incipiente amistad, o que, podría el enojo de Otabek provocar, pero, en medio de su ansiedad y deseo, las posibilidades favorables le hacían más soñar que pensar en un triste final.

Las manecillas lentas de un reloj sin tic tac le hacían pensar en cómo su vida había cambiado desde aquella tarde dorada de Barcelona, donde, en la figura de un chico talentoso y solitario, había hecho su primer amigo, uno que, en el pasado, no lo había podido olvidar. Parecía destino o quizás solo mera cuestión de suerte, que los recuerdos de uno estuvieran vívidos y en el otro no existiesen, pero, y aunque, por más que el hada se había inquirido en su mente hallarlos, había decidido con eso acabar, porque, al final, lo que importaba no era lo que Otabek sentía o pensaba en aquél tiempo, sino, el presente y su sentir actual.

Y es que, como quien está pasando por algo difícil y necesita apoyo de una persona, Yurio le había pedido a Otabek que fuera a Rusia solo para verlo. No le había adelantado nada, ni tampoco mentido con un tono de voz de tribulación o ansiedad, únicamente, con un vuelco en el corazón, al teléfono, había dicho las palabras mágicas:

 _Otabek, necesito verte..._

De esa muy breve conversación, habían pasado dos días. Y, sin albergar esperanza alguna, Plisetsky seguía con sus entrenamientos son descanso, intentado en lo mínimo en ese chico alto de la moto, pensar. Pensando que, lo había tomado como una broma. Pensamiento que rondaba en su mente, como el mismo sentimiento que había en esas palabras, que, le había expresado a su amigo, y tras las que, después, nada de nada de pláticas o conversaciones habituales por mensajería instantánea o telefónicas.

Y eso, lo hacía caer en sus rutinas y no concentrarse. Yakov notaba que algo iba mal, y, tras la segunda ronda de entrenamiento de no ver cambio al Yuri habitual, antes de tiempo, lo dejo irse, para que el ganador del Grand Prix, pudiera su mente despejar. Y, aunque ello era lo que menos quería el gatito, al final, en las heladas y vacías calles de San Petersburgo, en el crepúsculo vespertino, se vio obligado a, en solitud, andar.

En el tenue de las luces de invierno, con el deshielo y nuevos hielos de las ramas de los árboles, y con el aire con aroma a lluvia y recuerdos, de manos a los bolsillos, Plisetsky empezó a andar, pateando una piedra por allí y allá, queriendo que su mente pensara en todo menos en Otabek.

–Seguro debe de haberse enojado tras decirle ello. No tuve respeto ni pensé en que él está entrenando. Tal vez debería marcarle ahora mismo para disculparme... –expuso, en voz alta, sentándose a una solitaria banca bajo una farola encendida, en la noche cayendo, para tomar su celular e intentar comunicarse con su amigo... Pero, el intento estéril, solo hizo al joven decaer más. Imaginando lo peor y aún más.

–Tal vez, solo tendré que esperar a que pasen los meses y en un evento nos volvamos a encontrar... –agregó, sonriendo con auto engaño y debilidad, apretando sus manos, y guardando el celular, para, echarse a correr, dejando todo atrás. En la noche que teñía el cielo de tonos marinos, y de los brillos de estrellas en constelaciones fáciles de divisar.

Sin control, aguantándose las lágrimas y sintiendo un dolor en su pecho llamado desamor, imposible de soportar, corrió hasta no poder más, y, se detuvo, exhausto, en un puente con el río Moika, mirando de frente la cúpula alumbrada en la noche de tonos morados azulados, de la Oficina postal de San Petersburgo. En un momento extraño para una ciudad, donde no había personas ni automóviles pasando, quedando en la solitud del momento, y, subiendo su mirada al firmamento, hablándole, como si de aquél a quién tanto anhelaba, le estuviese ahí escuchando.

–Todos estos días he pensado tanto en ti, tanto, que no lo podrías creer... En ti, quien no olvidó mis ojos en el lapso de tiempo en que nuestros seres no se encontraron... En ti, quien, tuviste el valor de pararte a mi frente y pedirme que fuera tu amigo... Otabek. Y hoy, solo puedo pedir que vengas y cumplas mi deseo, y pueda escuchar mi nombre en tu voz... y pueda decirte que...

– ¡Yuri! – se escuchó, en la nada, ese grito que, el corazón de Plisetsky, detuvo.

Y es que, al voltear el rubio, pudo observar a Otabek, soltando su maleta, en el inicio del puente, y, corriendo hasta llegar frente a Yuri, quien, boquiabierto y sin poder casi respirar, de ese suceso no podría dar crédito, como si su obsesión se hubiese hecho un sueño cumplido, por culpa de esa estrella fugaz que, en su lágrima derramar al su corazón abrir al, esas dulces palabras, expresar, no había visto pasar.

–Otabek, ¡Viniste! –exclamó fuerte Yuri, al mismo tiempo, al mirar en ese puente lleno de luces de invierno y del frío viento, al moreno, en el arrebol de sus mejillas, blancas como la nieve pura.

–No podía no hacerlo Yura; dime, ¿Estás bien? –exclamó Altin, llegando al frente del pequeño, preocupado, respirando con rapidez, con vaho por el frío, de su boca, saliendo al ello expresar.

–Sí, sí, yo, solo... Perdón –respondió el rubio, bajando su cabeza y mirada, apretando sus manos, sabiendo que tendría que enfrentar la verdad.

– Yuri, ¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó el ojinegro, tomándolo de la parte alta de sus brazos, con sus manos fuertes y llenas de calor.

–Es que, te pedí que vinieras porque, porque... –confesó el pequeño, alzando su mirada de ángel, para, contemplándose en los ojos de su otro ser, agregar– Quería verte...

–Eso...

–Sí, lo sé, soy un tonto egoísta por pedirte que vinieras desde Kazajistán solo para verme, pero... –siguió el de ojos verdes, ante ver la cara atónita de su amigo, sintiendo su estómago revolverse, de pensar en las malas posibilidades que se empezaban con ello a vislumbrar... Hasta que...

–Yuri –contestó él, abrazando fuertemente y de repente al rubio, quien, recargado en su pecho, impactado y lleno de rubor, pudo escuchar el latir vibrante y armónico del corazón del kazajo.

–Beka...

Y así, en el medio de esa calma, donde Yurio solo quería preguntarle si se iba a quedar, vaciando el dolor y llegando a lo que él tato tiempo soñó, sus manos, pequeñas y temblorosas, la espalda del alto, rodearon, para, en ese breve espacio, completar el alma del otro con un toque directo al alma.

–Nunca vuelvas a decir que eres un tonto o egoísta Yuri, porque, si algo te llena de alegría o tribulación, y quieres verme, basta con pedírmelo, y yo, haré lo imposible por poderte, hasta el fin del mundo, alcanzar –confesó Otabek, contemplándose en los ojos de soldado que nunca dejó en sus reminiscencias de mirar.

Yuri estaba conmovido, aferrando sus dedos a la chaqueta de su amigo, incapaz de pronunciar palabra, sintiéndose como nunca le había sucedido, con lo bello que Otabek había dejado en él, tras su partir... Un sentimiento que, entre el tiempo que lejos habían estado, y en lo bien que se compenetraban, entendían y complementaban, se había transformado a algo que solo puede llevarse en el corazón...

–Gracias por venir... Gracias, Beka... –dijo, en un susurro de voz, el rubio, haciendo sonreír con dulzura a Altin, quien, llevando sus dedos derechos a quitar el cabello sobre sus ojos, terminó por, su mejilla izquierda, acariciar, encendiendo las mejillas de aquel chico violento y tierno, que, había terminado por no dejar en aquél chico extranjero, de pensar.

–No tienes nada que agradecer Yura, me preocupaba que te hubiese pasado algo. Pero, ahora que sé que estás bien, solo puedo decirte que, me da tanto gusto verte.

–Eso... A mi también me da mucho gusto verte Otabek... –contestó el pequeño, atreviéndose a tocar la parte baja de la mejilla derecha del moreno, casi a su cuello, sonriéndose ambos.

–¿sabes? No puedo creerme aún que tú, aceptaras ser mi amigo. Pensé que me tomarías como un acosador cuando te confesé que nunca te olvidé.

–Y lo hubiera hecho, pero, al contrario, yo pienso que tú debes de tomarme como un engreído por no poderte recordar.

–No es así, porque, tu luz brillaba tanto, que, no podría no haberme embriagado con ella, y no dejar de recordarla... de recordarte a ti, y a tus ojos de soldado.

–Beka... –pronunció Plisetsky, sonrojándose más de lo que el arrebol en sus mejillas le podía permitir. Haciendo que Altin esbozara una sonrisa aún más grande, llena de ternura.

–Fue mi sueño por años alcanzarte, y, crecimos, y, esta vez, todo es diferente, porque ya no eres un sueño... te reencontré, y contra todos mis pensamientos de años al respecto, aceptaste ser mi amigo.

–No podría haberme negado a ser amigo de un chico con moto – bromeó el rubio, sonriendo con dulzura, haciendo que Beka se le acercase aún más, embelesado y disparando los latidos del corazón del pequeño.

–Eso lo sé, pero, ¿Tú sabes que hoy, aquí, luces como el hada del puente de los besos? – confirió el pelinegro, haciendo notar a su amigo esa realidad, enrojeciendo sus orejas, y, llevándolo a posar sus manos en el pecho del moreno.

–El puente de, los besos... Es cierto...

Y era así. Ese puente vacío por el momento, era el "Puente de los besos". Y en la cercanía de ambos, parecía no poder haber más espacio. Ni en sus pupilas, un fulgor que no reflejase al otro.

–Y Yuri, quiero que sepas que si el estar aquí hoy, el haberte encontrado de nueva cuenta en el Grand Prix, y el que viniera hasta aquí y a ti no es el destino, entonces... –declaró Otabek, en un tono lleno de sentimientos, aproximándose al rostro del ángel. – Entonces, es el amor...

–Otabek... –alcanzó a enunciar Yurio, para, sentir como sus labios eran tocados por los del chico al que tanto quería volver a mirar. Cerrando sus ojos, y, devolviéndole ese beso, bajo el manto de estrellas que los cobijaba, la luna y la noche bella, y, todas las luces de colores destellando, celebrando ese beso, justo ahí, al fin. Por muchos segundos, por un sentimiento claro, que, en ese toque, se podía la realidad observar...

–Yuri, estoy enamorado de ti –confesó Otabek, tan cerca de la boca de Plisetsky, que, parecía que aquellas palabras en su garganta, con su vibración de amor, podían su alma alcanzar. –Y, me alegra no haber reunido a encontrarte, pese a las distancias y a solo poder sostenerme con mi valor... Persistí hasta encontraste, y, a final, bajo esta noche, alcanzarte...

–Otabek, ¡yo también estoy enamorado de ti! –exclamó el ojiverde, rodando con sus brazos su cuello, llorando de emoción, sorprendiendo a su amigo. –Gracias por no olvidarme... y por ahora, estar aquí. Gracias.

–No tienes nada que agradecerme... por el contrario. Gracias a ti, di todo para llegar hasta lo que hoy soy, y tuve valor, para, poder confesarte lo que siento, Yuratchka... –agregó Altin, rodeando la cintura de su gatito, y, desbordando felicidad. Quedándose abrazados hasta, tras un rato, el flujo normal de la zona, regresar.

Así, tomando el moreno la mano del ruso, se dirigieron a su maleta, para recogerla y seguir el camino.

–Por cierto, aunque fue una grata sorpresa encontrarte en el puente de los besos, lamento haber tardado tanto en venir, pero, hubo tormenta de nieve me quedé varado en el aeropuerto, y, no había comunicaciones, por lo que no pude decirte nada.

–No te preocupes, lo que importa es que todo salió muy bien, y, me encontraste.

–Cuando llegué, fui a la pista donde entrenas, pero me encontré a tu entrenador y me dijo que te había dado el día libre, así que, decidí pasar al hotel a dejar la maleta, pero, me bajé cuadras antes del transporte y, de repente, vi tu luz...

–Eso... fue más que el destino... Como dijiste, fue el amor...

–Claro que si, Yura– terminó el kazajo, sonriendo ambos. – Es el amor...

Nota de la autora: Puente Potseluev. Es llamado el Puente de los Besos. Una leyenda dice que en la antigüedad sirvió como lugar de encuentro de dos parejas de jóvenes amantes que, por alguna razón, se vieron obligados a ocultar sus sentimientos. Ubicación: Puente sobre el Moika, ubicada en el sitio de Glinka St. Fuente:


End file.
